达喀尔之恋 Love Happens In the Dakar Racing
by sagaara
Summary: Well, I know my English is poor and publish a story in Fanfiction taking me a lot of time!Poor guy As last,I managed publishing it!I am a fan of moto racing such as F1 and Dakar XXX I don't know how to name it .This story is about Saso X dei


**_达喀尔之恋_**

**（一）**

迪达拉看着手里的纸片，再次确认了一下，是面前的房子没错，可是，对于一个要参加达喀尔拉力赛的车队来说，这里是不是过于安静和整洁了？

迪达拉叹口气，按响了门铃，过了半天有个凶狠的声音说，"门没锁，这里没有人迎接你，要么滚进来，要么滚远点！"

迪达拉愣了一下，还是推开门走了进去。房间里乱成一团，餐桌上，快餐盒层层的堆起来，仿佛有心造一个比塞塔的模型。报纸散了一地，衣服成团的落在地上。迪达拉尽量不让自己踩到任何东西，房间里看不见人，迪达拉决定去后院碰碰运气。

院子犹如房间一样，乱糟糟的，零件满地都是，一辆涂满鲜艳广告的庞大的越野车占了半个院子。

他的决定是英明的，他看见他要找的人零，他正和一个暗红头发的人说着什么，看见自己，零招招手，示意他过去，然后对那个红发人说，"看，你的搭档来了。"

红发人半转过身，慵懒的看了一眼迪达拉，他长得很，迪达拉搜肠挂肚了半天，然后不情愿的选择了精致这个词。是的，他的五官仿佛精雕细琢过，眼睛的大小，眉毛的长短，鼻梁的高度，甚至眼珠的颜色都经过造物主精心的打磨，然后小心的安放在他如象牙般光洁的脸上。毫无瑕疵。

"我是迪达拉，就是……"面对这那个人，迪达拉发现他快丧失语言能力了，他上一次失恋的时候也是这种感觉，喘不过气。

"我知道了，我们看过你的照片，可是，你真的已经有20岁了吗，我们不想惹麻烦！"

"是的，我保证。"

"给你介绍一下，这位是你的领航员，蝎，他参加过3次达喀尔拉力赛了。"

"你好，"迪达拉伸过手，可是蝎看也不看，"鬼蛟，现在怎么说？"

迪达拉这才发现那辆赛车的底下还睡着个人。

"那是，我愿赌服输。"说话间那个人就站起来了，身材十分高大，迪达拉纳闷他是怎么钻到车底下的。

"好了，蝎，去把那小子叫起来，飞段他们也快回了，鬼蛟，既然你输了，赶快去把今天的晚餐买回来！"

"我最讨厌和小孩子打交道！"丢下这句话，蝎摇摇摆摆的穿过一地狼藉，进了房子。

"没什么，他就那个样子。"鬼蛟摆摆手，要迪达拉不必在意，"老实说，我有些好奇，你这么个看起来斯斯文文的年轻人，为什么会这么勇敢的走进来啊？"

他的粗嗓门提醒了迪达拉，"你就是那个要我滚的人？"

晚餐时候迪达拉认全了这个车队的人，准备参加摩托车组的绝和阿飞，鬼蛟原来是参加卡车组的（这下不用担心他被困在车里了），他的搭档鼬看来就是蝎口中的小孩子，相当的年轻，迪达拉盘算着他是不是比自己还要小几岁，但是他已经是有过勒芒24小时房车赛经验的老手了。飞段和角都和他一样是参加汽车组赛事的，飞段很狂，似乎已经把冠军收入囊中了。

"小心抽到舌头，飞段。"一直都很沉默的角都开口了。

"嘿，小子，看来你们今年是没戏了，但愿一个亚军能让你们满意。"飞段不理睬角都的劝告，依然手舞足蹈。

迪达拉瞟瞟蝎，他看上去并没有因为飞段的话而生气，正在优雅的享用他的晚餐。

离比赛还有一个月的时间，迪达拉正在修理厂埋头改装他的战车，他一定要登上领奖台，一定要向那个女人证明他完全具备做一个合格丈夫的能力。蝎却表现得很冷漠，至少，当迪达拉邀请他一起动手的时候他只是丢下一句随你的便就走了。哼，被他的言行伤了自尊的迪达拉决定等他完全做好后再给他瞧一瞧，我倒是要看看他那张只有观赏价值的漂亮的脸蛋上会是什么神情！

忙活了20天之后，迪达拉把零拉到车里，"试试看，怎么样？"

零并不发动车子，"你应该问问蝎，他是行家。"

迪达拉露出一副不服气的样子，但心里也承认他的确想要知道蝎的看法。

"这辆车绝对不能跑完1/3的路程，也许，一到沙漠他就歇菜了。"从驾驶室出来，蝎只丢下这么句话。

"可是，它的动力很强劲不是吗，它可以拿到分赛段冠军！"迪达拉辩解。

"分赛段有什么用，关键是要跑完整个赛事，达喀尔的魅力只有到达玫瑰湖的人才能体会！"

"可是比赛的价值只有站在最高点才能体现！"

"暂时的辉煌有什么用？还不像烟花一样，灭了就灭了。"蝎对迪达拉的观点嗤之以鼻。

"瞬间的辉煌怎么啦，就算只有一次，可是胜了就是胜了，名字就可以记录下来，哪怕以后的比赛退出了也是光荣的！"迪达拉很是激动，蝎不仅在抹杀他的功劳，似乎也在对他的价值信条也颇有微词。

"小子，参加达喀尔是为了跑完全程，而不是为了区区的分赛段冠军！"

"可我就喜欢这个样，怎么样，有本事你来改装！"迪达拉暗自得意，离比赛只有十天了，按规定，比赛前一星期赛车的送去检查鉴定，这么短的时间里蝎什么也做不了，除了懊恼。迪达拉扬长而去。

三天后，他来到修车场，正看见蝎从底盘钻出来，满手满身的油污，脸上也花了，黑眼圈更加明显，但眼神依然骄傲轻松。

"小子，把车送给组委会检查！"蝎在迪达拉复杂的目光中离开。

因为前几天下过雨的关系，所以赛道很泥泞，不知深浅的水坑让车手们叫苦不迭，他们在过一条沟的时候遇到了麻烦，汽车发出哀鸣，但就是爬不上去，后轮空转了几下，溅起的泥水让周围的观众连连闪避。

"我说，要是你没有改动的话，我们就不会在这里丢人现眼。"迪达拉嘲讽，"可恶，挂不上6檔！"

"你要是把说话的劲也用在开车上，我们就到终点了。"蝎还以颜色。

"……"

"退到3檔！"

"什么？"

"我说退到3檔！"

迪达拉照做了，动力输出骤然变小的汽车开始下滑，"挂6档，快，现在！"

汽车大吼一声，在观众的叫声中一跃而起，离开了那个沟。

"这车真他妈的烂，嗯。"迪达拉还在为刚才的事生气，他，驾驶员，竟然还要靠领航员告诉他怎么过沟！这一切全是因为这辆车！！！这辆车不是由他改装的！而且，在蝎改装完之后，他跟车磨合的过程就是修车场到赛事组委会那么一段路！

"这速度，简直是给娘们儿开的！"

"……"

"说话啊，你不会只会说左右和向前吧！"

"反正开车的娘儿们不是我。"

迪达拉差点噎死过去。

（二）

欧洲赛段结束后，迪达拉他们排在汽车组第96位，在二百多个竞争对手中，这实在是个中游的位置，飞段和角都成绩斐然，排在第19位，绝和阿飞似乎在残酷的比赛里寻找情谊，他们的名次紧紧相连，156和157，但是比赛还没有到非洲，300来辆摩托中只剩了200。鼬和鬼蛟和他们差不多，处于中游，看鬼蛟的样子，好像把比赛当成了度蜜月。

迪达拉也注意到了一个细节，一个简直微不足道的细节，当他们进行欧洲的最后一个赛段时，有辆车抛锚了，在路边紧急抢修，一个身材颀长的男子，柔顺的黑发，灰白的比赛服，他身旁的那个小伙子挺像鼬的，迪达拉收回目光，无意中从后视镜里发现蝎的视线还留连在那个男人身上，是的，的确是留连，因为当时他们都已经超过他们50米了，蝎还盯着后视镜。迪达拉心里涌起了连自己都说不清的嫉妒，他甚至不清楚嫉妒的缘由。

但迪达拉是聪明人，他很明智的没有询问蝎。但是他侧面向零打听情况，"我今天看到一个和鼬很相似的年轻人。"

"哦，你说的是佐助吧，很有前途的少年天才，他获得过世界汽车拉力锦标赛的第三名。我们一直想要拉他入伙，但是，嘿嘿，他们兄弟感情不好，所以他跟了大蛇丸。"

"大蛇丸？"迪达拉默默念了几遍，这就是那个男人的名字？

"哎呀呀，说起大蛇丸，那可又是个很长的故事了，你不会有兴趣的，好好休息吧，明天你们要征战非洲了，养足精神是很重要的。工作人员要赶我走了。"

迪达拉除了名字一无所知，进入房间，蝎正盯着天花板出神，头发刚洗过，湿湿的搭在额头，冰冷但是纯洁。

迪达拉倒头睡下。

"我说，你最好仔细的洗个澡！"依然是慵懒的声音。

迪达拉像被激怒的狮子一样跳起来，他竟然嫌弃他脏？"你这个娘娘腔！"他正要骂过去，"我们马上就要去非洲了，那个鬼地方，洗澡是很难想象的事。"

迪达拉立刻温顺下来，狮子变成了猫咪，"谢谢你。"

非洲赛段比迪达拉想象得更加艰苦，早上出发后只有漫漫黄沙做伴，一直绵延到天边。耳边只有蝎单调的指令声。迪达拉想了想，蝎自从那个晚上之后还一直没有和他主动说话。

寂寞，深深的寂寞充塞着迪达拉的思想，广袤的撒哈拉沙漠中，连绿色都很稀少，看见几道车辙也会让迪达拉激动不已，体会到自己并不是孤单的。摩托车手无疑是最艰苦的，他们甚至没有遮挡烈日的栖身之所，除了头盔和比赛服，一路上，他们看见的被黄沙掩埋住车轮的摩托车越来越多，车骑人也不是什么新鲜事。

"真搞不懂，为什么这么艰难的摩托车组别也有那么多人参加。"迪达拉自言自语，或者说他已经习惯了对话变成自言自语。

"因为乐趣。"蝎倒是很让人意外的发话了。

"乐趣？被黄沙埋着被太阳烤着，因为赶不上时间回到终点而累着饿着是乐趣，嗯，你莫不是在暗示他们有自虐倾向？"迪达拉用手抚过遮住眼睛的刘海，他完全不必担心他的车会撞到一个生命。

"哼，小子，你活了多久，明白什么？"蝎看着手中的地图。

"我说，你多大，别老摆出一副讨人嫌的大叔样子，嗯。"

"我说，你说话最好礼貌一点！"蝎皱皱眉头。

"我现在跟你说话就很礼貌！"迪达拉顾着吵架，没提防前方的沙丘，汽车笔直冲了下去，然后翻滚起来。迪达拉觉得明暗交替了几次，世界仿佛都颠倒了，他用双手护住头，身子和车撞了好几次，旁边的蝎发出闷哼。

终于停下来了，谢天谢地，车子停得很正，不过也很不幸，他们处于沙坑的底部，就算车子完好无损，也不能出去。

头顶的直升机呼啸而过，"妈的，倒是给他们提供了一个好的镜头！"迪达拉咒骂着。

蝎看来也没有什么大问题，不过他看迪达拉的眼神让后者非常的不爽。

"又不是我一个人的错，你怎么不提醒我小心一点？"迪达拉先发制人。

"但是现在你还坐在这里和我大呼小叫就是你的错了，你怎么还不赶快爬上去找人拉我们一把？"蝎说得理所当然。

"为什么是我？你少跟我颐气指使。"迪达拉积蓄已久的委屈和愤怒一起爆发了，他刚刚受了伤害，为什么不说句安慰的话，那怕是迪达拉不要紧，我们出得去的。最起码也应该是，迪达拉让我们一起想办法，而不是迪达拉你应该怎么。长久以来一直都瞧不起他，做什么都是错，错了之后还要受他的奚落，凭什么！大家应该是平等的，为什么他这么欺负他？就算是前辈也不可以，到了这种地步，在这片茫茫沙海中，所有的生命都应该是平等的！

"……"

"……"

"发泄完了？发泄完了就出去吧！"蝎漫不经心的一句话让迪达拉的怒火彻底的爆发了。

"你不配也没有资格命令我！"迪达拉的眼中闪着危险的火花。

"零怎么请了你这么个小鬼！"蝎感慨。回应他的，是迪达拉的一记铁拳。"要不是看在零是老板的份上，我早揍你了！"

蝎摸摸嘴角，迪达拉不禁想没有仔细品味一下拳头触到他肌肤的感觉。但他很快就有了机会，蝎也给了他一拳，狠狠的。迪达拉不知道外表看起来温润如玉的他拳头也很硬！

接下来是混战，由于车厢空间有限，他们用不上脚，互相的扭打看起来颇有几分胡闹。

停下来之后，两人都有些气喘吁吁，脸上也带了些青紫。

"看不出你长得像个姑娘似的，出手这么狠！"

"……"迪达拉是彻底的郁闷了，这句话本来是他想说的，却给对方抢了先，而且，还是他第二次说他娘娘腔！

迪达拉一掳衣服袖子，"出去打！"

两人倒在炽热的沙子上扭成一团，可迪达拉感觉蝎并没有认真，至少没有在车里打得那么认真，迪达拉居高临下，压住蝎，左手死死的按住，右手想给蝎的正脸结结实实的来一下，可是对着那张脸又下不了手，蝎望着迪达拉澄澈的蓝眼睛，目光中满是笑意。

"没劲儿！"迪达拉松开拳头，但是坐在蝎身上并不起来。

"小子。"

"你说什么？"迪达拉俯身揪住蝎的衣领，讨厌，他又在小看他。

蝎按住他的后脑，仰头擒住了他的双唇。迪达拉的脑袋在短暂的空白之后作出的第一个反应就是搂住蝎的脖子。等他彻底清醒之后，他已经被蝎压制住了，而且蝎的手正在他的胸膛上游移。迪达拉没想过要阻止这一切的发生，或者他在看到蝎的第一眼就在期望这事的发生？

激情过后，他们继续躺在沙上休息。

"知道吗，我跟鬼蛟打赌的内容，看了你的照片之后，鬼蛟说你是女的，我认为你是男的。"

"他是个笨蛋！"迪达拉气鼓鼓的。他讨厌别人说他像女的。

"是有点，不过，还算个好人。"蝎实事求是地回答。

"那么，大蛇丸呢？别告诉我你不认识他！"迪达拉想了想还是问了这个他很好奇的问题。现在他跟蝎的关系应该可以问了，他单方面希望着。

在迪达拉等待的耐心快要耗尽的时候。蝎吐了5个字，"他是我情人。"

（三）

"什么！！！"迪达拉惊讶的不是他们之间的情人关系，而是蝎的措辞，情人，不是前任情人，而是情人！！！

"我们搭挡参加了3次达喀尔，我驾驶他领航。不过成绩都不怎么理想，因为我们在每一个沙漠赛段缠绵，每次都如此。我们的车每次都可以坚持到终点"蝎悠悠的说。

迪达拉有想流泪的冲动，他算什么，他们刚才的激情又算什么。

"这就是你改车的理念的来源？"迪达拉痛得说不出话。

蝎没有答话。有轰鸣声传来，一辆卡车经过这个坑，发现了他们，很巧的是，是鼬和鬼蛟的车。

蝎把绳子系在车前，发现迪达拉还躺在那一动不动，"嘿，宝贝，上车！"

迪达拉一骨碌爬起来，坐进驾驶室，脸上是止不住的笑意，"为什么这么喊我，嗯？"

"因为，我忘了你的名字！"蝎的回答让迪达拉握方向盘的手一歪，差点车就又翻了下去。

把他们拉上来之后，蝎冲他们说了句终点见，卡车就挟着滚滚的黄沙奔驰而去。迪达拉不说话，他已经不知道说什么好了。

"你脸色这么不好，让我来吧！"

迪达拉默默地坐到副驾驶位置上，安静而伤心，因为伤心而安静。

他们又回复到吵架前的寂寞状态，一切都好像船过水面不留痕，而不像车经过沙漠，留下一路记忆。

等他们到终点，临时搭建的帐篷早已灯火通明，车手们都在吃着晚餐，组委会通知说明天的赛事会更艰难，请大家及时检查汽车状态。迪达拉一眼就看到了大蛇丸，他很奇怪为什么以前没有留意他。

不少记者围住了他们，因为他们的事故在各个电视台反复播放，记者们请他们谈一下事故发生时的想法。

迪达拉第一次应付难缠的记者，他被团团围住，不停闪烁的闪光灯让他的眼睛很刺痛，而蝎却不理会记者，笔直走进简易餐厅，记者们被赛事组织者拦住。迪达拉一个人应付更大的挑战，怕他像蝎一样的跑掉，记者们堵住迪达拉。

"请问，您当时想了些什么呢？"

"那一瞬间您意识到自己会死吗，您有没有想到什么人呢？"

"您和您的领航员都是英俊的人，您觉得这对成为一个优秀的车手有没有帮助呢？还是您会觉得困扰，因为大家的关注的焦点更多地集中在你们的外貌而不是技术上？"

"您是第一次参加达喀尔吧，您的搭档蝎已经参加过三次了，为什么这次不是他来驾驶呢？"

"……"

记者们珠连炮似的的提问让迪达拉彻底的晕了，他木然地站在他们中间，嘴巴紧闭，紧张又拘束的捏着比赛服。

直到零从记者中挤过来，拍拍他的肩膀，"还愣在这里干什么，进去吃饭啊！"面带微笑看着记者，"不好意思，迪达拉他可能有点疲劳了，让他开车完全是车队的安排，你说我们打压蝎？不可能，蝎是我们看重的车手，蝎和大蛇丸搭档分手的内幕？对不起，我觉得这个应该问当事人，他们之间有情感纠葛？你哪里听来的鬼话？完全是谣言！"说着说着，零就带着迪达拉挪到餐厅的入口，把他往里面一推，迪达拉觉得自己终于安全了。

迪达拉刚刚端着餐盘坐下，蝎用纸巾擦擦嘴角，"你慢慢吃。"摇摇摆摆的走出去。消失在昏黄的暮色里。

迪达拉狠狠的托盘中的牛排，想象着那是蝎的脸。真是讨厌，为了摄取能量控制脂肪就该吃这些和沙子一样没味道的食品吗？这些该死的厨师什么时候才能学会真正的做一道色拉，而不是拿几片没加工的生蔬菜叶子糊弄他们？

鬼蛟看起来胃口很好，"鬼蛟，跟我说说大蛇丸吧？"

"他？我跟他不熟啊！"鬼蛟泛蓝的脸上露出为难的表情，"你该问蝎，他们是搭档！"

"真的只是搭档而已吗？"迪达拉想确定一下鬼蛟是口风严，还是先天性迟钝。

"说不清啦，反正大蛇丸今年离开了车队，单干了。"

鬼蛟匆匆忙忙吃完色拉，开溜了。迪达拉一个人兴致索然的坐在那，觉得色拉更难吃了。

这个时候飞段应该在虔诚的祷告，迪达拉沿着帐篷散步，想找个人散心，鼬惜言如金，跟他说话，不如自言自语，鬼蛟很无趣，唉，迪达拉看着若隐若现的星空，人生啊，总是这样反复无常。看看排着长队的浴室，迪达拉甚至放弃了沐浴的念头，尽管他明白自己很需要洗一下。

蝎还没有回来，迪达拉铺好睡袋，钻进去一下子就睡熟了，令他自己都吃惊！

第二天他们准备出发的时候看见了绝和阿飞，由于越来越多的摩托车退出，他们的名次有了大幅度的上升。看起来斗志满满。

飞段和角都已经是第三，他们走了好一会才轮到迪达拉他们。在等待红旗挥动的时候，迪达拉看见大蛇丸和佐助的车驶过眼前，蝎的目光依然迷离了一会。

迪达拉开得很卖力，他真的在用力开车！车子似乎也比昨天听话多了，迪达拉甚至没有想过为什么，也没有注意到蝎的黑眼圈又加深了一层。

路途今天出奇的顺利，甚至在困难的特殊赛段，他们的车有如神助，没有故障，没有事故，也没有迷路！！！尽管当看见有车迎面驶来时迪达拉慌了手脚，询问的看着蝎，蝎依然镇定的说向前，没有迟疑没有犹豫，迪达拉照办了，可不久之后接二连三的摩托和车从对面开过来，蝎依然不改方向，迪达拉还是选择了相信，当天的赛事极其混乱，所有的电视台都播放了汽车卡车摩托来来往往像没头苍蝇一样四处兜圈的画面，但他们没有，不仅如此，他们还创纪录的在规定时间内返回到终点，要知道，他们出发的时候比第一名晚了整整三小时！！！

下车后，休息区还没有多少人，迪达拉直奔浴室，"知道吗，小子，你今天开得太狠了！"身后是蝎缥缈的声音。

迪达拉在沐浴的时候发现他已经分不出脸上的水是泪水还是凉水，蝎依然不记得他的名字，依然不赞同他的方式，依然在他的身上寻找另一个人的影子。真是可悲。

睡觉的时候蝎依然没有踪影，迪达拉恍惚记起下车后就再也没看见他了，想起传说中的沙漠响尾蛇，迪达拉浑身打个机灵，蝎该不会被蛇咬了一口然后死的不明不白吧？拔腿就往外走，那个蛇字却激起了他心底所有的厌憎，管他呢，嗯，死了倒好。蒙头就睡，晚上不停的做噩梦，总是在危险关头又跌进另一个梦里，然后继续担惊受怕，直到早上从最后一个噩梦中惊醒，蝎被两把样式可笑的刀刺入心脏，连带着迪达拉的心一起碎成两半。

迪达拉迅速起身，帐篷里是一片起伏的鼾声，但是没有蝎的影子，迪达拉跑出去，天的尽头正是瑰丽的沙漠日出，说日出也许夸张了点，太阳毕竟升起个角度了，但那红彤彤的颜色是他处不可比拟的，像鲜血一样灿烂，迪达拉却感到一阵没来由的心慌，沙子映着阳光美的不真实，就像浸了血！

迪达拉奔跑转过帐篷，看见蝎倚着帐篷的支角看日出的背影，暗红的发色，模模糊糊，似乎快要溶进阳光了，迪达拉从来没有觉得自己离他如此遥远，他看起来，就像不小心跌落凡间的天使，而休息一会之后就会张开洁白的羽翼重新回到天上。

鼬的冷酷是让所有人就不敢接近他，而真正了解之后发现那个少年还有炽热的心，而蝎的冷漠是让所有人接近他之后发现无论如何都不能再进一步了，走不进他的思想，走不进他的生命。

迪达拉黯然转身，他没有上前，所以他错过了天使的睡颜。

（蝎其实是睡着了啊！！！修车累了）

（四）

迪达拉依然玩命的开车，油门一路踩到底，汽车剧烈的颠簸，有时候他们的身体会因为起伏而有瞬间的接触，虽然隔着厚厚的比赛服，迪达拉依然为之激动不已，他有时也会从反光镜里看蝎的样子，看他蹙起的眉头，看他个性的黑眼圈，看他坚毅柔和的嘴角，看他不耐烦地拂开挡住视线的碎发。蝎好像并未察觉。

好运气到倒数第三赛段的时候似乎用完了，虽然连着跑了几个好成绩，但迪达拉觉得车况越来越差，现在，他们终于没进了一推软沙里，动弹不得。

"看来我们得挖沙了！"蝎打开车门下去。从后箱里拿出两把锹，"感谢上帝让我们一路撑过来，不过我想以后这样的机会会越来越多！"

迪达拉接过锹却并不劳动，"我要放弃了。"

"你说什么？"蝎质问，声音里的不满显而易见。

"我说我TM的要放弃了，放弃这该死的比赛，放弃该死的你！"迪达拉支着锹恶狠狠的说。

蝎不理会他，自己动手挖。

"你TM的有没有在听我说？"迪达拉用锹狠命的拍着车身，很快那个家伙就陷进去了一点。

蝎扔了锹，挽起袖子，狠狠给迪达拉一记勾拳，迪达拉还以颜色，来了个窝心脚。两人拳来脚往，打的比上次更激烈。

结果也和上次一样，当蝎扭住迪达拉脖子，以极其别扭的姿势的吻了他一下之后，迪达拉投降了，他回抱住蝎，就好像他们刚刚的真实的打斗是在调情。

但是当蝎进入迪达拉的时候，他水滴型的大眼睛里流出了眼泪，让蝎不知所措，"喂，你不要这样啊，我感觉像欺负了小孩子。"

"我不是小孩子！"迪达拉咬住嘴唇忍着痛，"但是也不想让你欺负！"

蝎很温柔的用吻堵住了迪达拉的呜咽。

现在挖沙是彻底的没戏了，两个人靠着车聊天。迪达拉把头枕在蝎的肩上。

"喂，你为什么来参加达喀尔啊？"

"说我的名字，要不然我不回答。"

"好啊，宝贝"蝎拖长了语调，迪达拉脸色一沉，怎么还是没有记住他的名字？这次可不能让他蒙混过关，别过脸不理他。"迪达拉！没说错吧！"

"我的女朋友跟我分手的时候说我太年轻了，不合适。我就想跟她证明，我不是小孩子，我完全具备成年人的能力。"迪达拉平静地说。

蝎笑了，"那个，不用开车也可以证明啊！"

迪达拉微微红了脸，"她说沙漠中的男子比较有气概！"

"你呢？为什么这次作领航而不驾驶？"

"因为，大蛇丸说我不领会坐在副驾驶上的感觉，然后我们就分手了。刚开始觉得这个理由很荒谬，可是我最近明白了。"

"明白了？？？"迪达拉很后怕，明白了的结果是不是他们会和好如初？

"坐在副驾驶的人会比驾驶者更担心，因为他没有开车，他不能理解驾驶者对于车辆的驾驭，他没有驾驶者那么充足的自信，精神的紧张反而让他更担心，担心他们的安全！而我，原来没有注意到这一点，忽视了他的感受"

"……"

"不过我现在能体会了！驾驶者应该在开车的时候尽量和领航员交流，就像你和我，每次从反光镜里看到你的目光，都觉得很欣慰，一下子放松了。"

"……"迪达拉继续保持沉默。

"你好好休息，我要工作了，要不然不到终点就糟糕了！"

"跑完全程对你来说就那么重要吗？"迪达拉嘶哑着嗓子问。

"是的，我追求永恒的美，没有什么比一番艰险之后享受玫瑰湖畔的微风更让人惬意的了。"

"而且还有你的大蛇丸陪着你！知道了他很关心你，你很高兴吧？"迪达拉开始赌气。玫瑰湖，代表爱情的玫瑰为什么不是为他绽放的？

"你怎么了？到底要我怎么样你才高兴啊？"

"……"迪达拉觉得心中有什么正在发芽。

"你说要开快一点要站上领奖台，我每天晚上都在修车，你还要我怎么样？你打我骂我我都忍了，不过压你两次而已，上次你被记者围住了我也想去帮忙，可是我一去咱们谁都走不了，我不是拜托零去帮你嘛！"

"蝎，"迪达拉扑进蝎的怀里，"我再也不发脾气了！"

蝎什么也没说，只是紧紧地搂住他。

"以后看日出，叫我一起吧！"

"？？我是睡着了，累得走不回帐篷了！"

"……"迪达拉不知道说什么好。

"喂"上面传来熟悉的声音。

相拥的两个人分开一点，"鬼蛟，你怎么在这里？"

鬼蛟不好意思挠挠头，"翻车了，直升机空投了食品，追着追着就到这了。"

"鼬呢？"

"守着卡车呢！"鬼蛟背过身，"我什么也没看见！"

蝎和迪达拉相视一笑。

"我们同时退出比赛，零估计要疯掉了。"鬼蛟扛着一箱食品。

"还有飞段和角都呢！"蝎满不在乎。

"他们？唉，你不会不知道吧？飞段昨天在路上压死了一条蛇，念了半天经，角都等得不耐烦，说了两句，他们就吵架了，飞段昨天搭乘组委会的飞机飞往法国了，角都今天一大早脑筋转过来了，也去了！"

"还有摩托二人组呢！"蝎搬出了最后一根稻草。

"绝，阿飞？他们昨天没有按时返回，被取消资格了啊！"蝎拍拍鬼蛟的手肘，他实在够不着他的脑袋，"既然这样的话，我们也没有什么错。"

"你们怎么翻车的？"迪达拉很好奇，毕竟让那种十吨级的大卡车翻也不是容易的事。

"唉，我们明明开的好好的，突然有辆汽车杀到前面，本来嘛，我们的速度比你们汽车慢，可那辆汽车竟然不加快速度，就让我们吃砂子，我再一看，原来里面是佐助和大蛇丸那个家伙。鼬很生气，结果他们兄弟就斗起来了，搞得跟美国的纳斯卡比赛似的，鼬想撞到他们，来了个急转弯，结果，车子翻了，他们两个跑了，就是这样。"

在卡车里休整了一夜之后，迪达拉和蝎一早上去挖沙，"你们已经取消资格了啊！"

"是啊，可是，这个并不妨碍我们享受一下达喀尔的魅力。"和鬼蛟他们告别之后，蝎带着迪达拉，开着好不容易从坑里刨出来的车，向着美丽的玫瑰湖，向着新生活驶去。

**尾声：**

麻烦在他们到达营地的时候来了，一群记者把他们包围，无数个摄像机，话筒全对着他们，"请问你们对这张照片有什么看法？""请问你们真的是情人关系吗？""……"

蝎看了眼报纸，原来是直升机航拍的一张照片，他和迪达拉正在拥吻，再仔细一点看的话，他们的衣服都不是很齐整。

"作为备受瞩目的选手，你们有什么要跟你们的Fans说吗？"

"我……"蝎看了眼迪达拉，他满脸通红，似乎丧失了语言能力，"我在做人工呼吸。"

"哦？"大家都不相信，迪达拉也不相信。

"他当时病发作了，喘不过气，所以，我就给他做人工呼吸。"

"真的是这样吗？"看样子，嗅觉灵敏的记者们很失望。

"是的。"迪达拉开口了，脸色很难看。

"我愿意再给大家示范一下！"蝎拉过迪达拉，对着直播的镜头，来了个热吻。

记者们全呆了，好久，有个人鼓掌了，然后掌声响成一片，"谢谢大家，我们现在准备去玫瑰湖旅行了。"蝎搂着快胡涂的迪达拉钻进车里。零的脸气得发白，我的车队！这帮家伙，还有没有把我这个老板放在眼里！

"哦，对了，"发动汽车之后，蝎冲着记者们挥手，"感谢赛车组委会，那张照片拍得不错！"

迪达拉坐在副驾驶的位置上，喃喃说了句，"我好像明白达喀尔的乐趣了。"

终于写完了这篇，很难得的中篇完结啊，像我这种口水多的，挖得也是大坑不是我愿意，而是实在没办法没能力写短篇

这篇文的语言风格是模仿Black59XXX大的回归无望（关于黄金GG的粮食文），好像不成功，对白太多了，难道这个就是我的特点？？？？

没有什么悬念，情节太平淡了，大家将就一下


End file.
